Home
by CliffordCenturi
Summary: Will Schuester, Emma Pilsbury and Burt Hummel are the social workers assigned to Sunny Hill House, an orphanage styled foster home for kids waiting to be adopted or fostered. Burt's son, Kurt often hangs around with the kids in the home (His best friend being Santana) and takes a liking to one Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Skank!Kurt and Skank!Santana. Ages of characters are from 5- 18. Will and Emma are live in Social Workers who live in the home with the kids, while Burt is head social worker who only works the day shift. **

**Edit: 02/05/15, I realize the chapters I have don't particulary read well so i'm editing the chapters I have and I think i'm going to start this story up again.**

**Warnings: Will be given as needed. For this chapter reference to sexual acts.**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

><p>Santana didn't hear her door slowly open, neither did she hear the sounds of someone taking off their shoes and climbing into her bed. She was deep enough in her slumber to not feel an arm gently wrap it's way around her waist. She did however hear the soft, high voice that whispered "Santana wake-y wake-y"<p>

"What do you want Hummel?" she groaned in return "It's to early for sex"

"Firstly, ew, you have the wrong plumbing and secondly I'm actually here to take you shopping because my father gave me $50."

"Why would Burt give you so much money? All you do is buy cigarettes and alcohol with the money he gives you"

"He asked me to take my little brother to the cinema with his friends." He Began "I refused of course, I'm not taking 5, 12 year old soccer kids to see a shitty film in my car" Kurt explained "So my dad bribed me and now I'm $50 richer and you have earned your self some new piercings if you are up for it?"

Santana looked at him a smile forming on her face. Kurt was a year older than her and practically her role model. His quiff was coloured pink but sometimes it would be blue, green or purple. He had a multitude of piercings (Lip, ears, nose, eyebrow), and 3 tattoo's (which only Santana knew about), he wasn't afraid to rebel but also some how kept a perfect 4.0 gpa. He was everything Santana wished she could be and she realised he was helping her do that, he studied with her, he brought her leather jackets and tight skinny jeans, he paid for her piercings (Her nose and tongue) and he treated her like his little sister. She'd always wanted most of all to have a proper family and Kurt was the closest she'd ever gotten and she was fine with that.

Kurt told her to "get dressed and look 18" and then left the room informing her that he was "going to see if Puck wants a handy." Santana through her pillow at him as he left and he let out a laugh.

"Rachel! Give that back!" Mercedes shouted as she chased Rachel around the lounge "That's my Signed Wicked CD" The 8 year old carried on. "You're just jealous that I have one and you don't!"

"I have it now" The 9 year old said as she carried on running, they were in the hallway now "And you don't have it so you should be jealous of me"

As Rachel ran past the stairs, the CD held above her head slightly, Some one reached down over the banister and plucked the CD from the girls hand. Rachel stopped, if it were a cartoon she would have left a smoke trail as she became suddenly stationary. She looked up at the stairs to see Blaine, holding the CD in his hand.

"Rachel." Blaine began "Taking other people's things isn't nice" He handed the CD back to Mercedes with a smile "Why don't you both go to 'cedes room and listen to it together." He suggested "and then later you can put on a show for everyone"

Rachel looked over to the younger girl and smiled, with a nod she took Mercedes' hand and they both skipped past Blaine up the stairs.

Burt Hummel, Will Schuester and Emma Pilsbury sat in the main office. The blonde 5 year old who sat in front of them stared at them only blinking a few times, she was dressed in her cheerleader outfit again and had sharpie all over her face.

"Brit" Will began, directly addressing the girl "Who drew on your face?" he asked calmly

"I can't tell you" She said "They told me not to"

"Was it Puck?" Burt asked and the girl shook her head "Santana?" Another shake "Kurt?" shake again

"Brittany, was it the unicorns again?" Emma asked, Will and Burt stared for a moment. "We promise we won't yell at them if they did"

Brittany looked around the room, deciding whether to tell the adults or not. She knew the unicorns would be mad, but Emma promised she wouldn't yell at them. "It was" She said quietly "they said they would give me candy if I drawed on myself and you made me come here before they gave it to me and now I won't get candy."

"Well then, why don't we get you cleaned up" Emma said getting up from her chair and offering Brittany her hand, which was gladly taken, "And then me and you will go and get some candy"

Brittany giggled and cheered as Emma led her from the room.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked seeing Quinn, Tina, Artie and Sam heading for the door.

"We have dance class" Quinn smiled

"Can I come?" the little boy asked hopefully.

"no" Tina said dragging out the 'o' "You have to be over 12 to be apart of our class"

"Oh, Why is Artie going? He can't walk" Everyone stared at what the 8 year old, like he had just commited a murder.

"Mike, you can't say things like that" Sam scolded "Just because he can't walk doesn't mean he can't dance."

The 4 of them then turned back towards the door and left the 8 year old standing alone in the hallway.

–

_At the mall_

"Puck! Kurt! Santana!" A small voice shouted, causing Santana, Kurt and Puck to turn around quickly. Their eyes instantly fell on the small Asian boy running towards them.

"Mike! What are you doing out here, how did you even get here?" Kurt questioned picking the 8 year old up into his arms.

"I walked here" The boy said proudly, "I wanted to go dance with the others but they wouldn't let me, and I knew that you were all here at the shops and so I thought i'd come find you"

"We're taking you home" Puck said, shaking his head slightly

"We only have our bikes though" Santana pointed out "He's to small to sit on the back like I do"

"I'll take him on mine, I'm safer than Puck is" Kurt said, heading towards where their 2 motorbikes were parked.

"Dad?" Kurt called as he stepped into the house, he had Mike in a piggy back and Puck and Santana followed closely behind.

"Hey Kurt" Burt greeted stepping out of his office.

"You need to keep more of an eye on these kids," he said gesturing to Mike as he put him on the floor. "I found this one wondering around the mall"

"Mike we need to have a chat" Burt said taking the kids hand and leading him into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Homophobic language and swearing**

* * *

><p><em>Dalton Academy, Westerville<em>

The sign on the wall clearly read 'No Bullying!' so why was it that Blaine was getting constantly pushed around?

"Move Faggot!" One boy shouted as he pushed past Blaine; Another pushed him against the lockers with a loud crash. The boys walking down the hallway either chose to laugh or ignore him as he fell to the ground. Blaine had learnt over the years to deal with the cruel names he was often called a fag or a cocksucker. Some kids would use the fact that he was living in a foster home against him. He knew however that blocking out those names was the best thing to do.

The Locker he had been pushed into, happened to be his own so quickly got his History book and hurried off to his lesson, in just one hour it would be lunch, he only needed to survive until then.

He was the first in the classroom and quickly headed for his seat at the back.

"Blaine" The teacher spoke "You don't need your book today, we are going off topic for the lesson."

Blaine didn't reply he only nodded and took his usual seat at the back.

The rest of the class gradually began filling into the classroom. Blaine felt uneasy when his regular bullies sat at the table to his side; and his stomach dropped when the teacher announced that they would be doing family trees.

They were all handed out some paper and most people started straight away. Blaine sat and watched everyone else for a moment. Of course he knew what family he had, but he didn't want to be reminded of the sham he came from. About 15 minutes later his page was still blank.

"Mr. Anderson, it would be nice if you'd do some work please." The teacher asked making him jump.

"n-no, I don't want to"

"You will do the work you are given"

Blaine stood up fast, his chair clattering to the floor "No" He half shouted "I don't want to fucking be reminded of them"

"Mr. Anderson! I will _not _tolerate that language! You will sit down and do your work"

"My dad is dead, my brother is dead, my mom is in prison and I fucking hate all of them for fucking leaving me! My grandparents decided they would rather me be put in a foster home than have me live with them. The only thing they fucking do is pay for this fucking school. One which I do not want to be at and I get tossed around because I'm different and I've had e-fucking-nough of it all!" Blaine took a breath.

"If I was your parent I would kill myself" Callum, one of the bullies commented.

Blaine turned to face him and in one swift movement his fist collided with Callum's face. It wasn't long before Callum punched back and both boys were on the floor fighting.

_–_

__McKinley High School, Lima__

"Don't push it Karofsky!" Kurt shouted facing up to the Jock. A crowd had already gather and were watching closely.

"I. will. end. you Hummel!"

"Bring it"

Santana grabbed Kurt's elbow "Come on he's not worth it Kurt"

"She's right, you're not worth my time" Kurt agreed turning to follow Puck and Santana.

"Oh wait, Santana" Karofsky called "Let me know if your parents ever come back, so I can tell them to leave again." The crowd fell silent.

Kurt stopped. He turned around slowly and through gritted teeth said "What did you just say?"

"I want to tell her parents that their daughter is queen of the skanky fags and is best friends with the other queen. I want them to know that their daughter will never amount to anything and that after she leaves that run down house she will be a prostitute on the streets. All of you in that home are gonna turn out like that beca-" Karofsky didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because in the time it had taken him to get all of that out, Kurt had tightened his hands into tight fists and punched him in the face. He had been willing to let Karosky finish but he couldn't hear someone talk about his friends like that.

It wasn't long until Karofsky faught back. Both boys were getting multiple hits, Karofsky taking the most.

"Break it up!" A voice shouted and both boys froze.

"Coach Sylvester" Some one whispered and the crowd all disbanded.

"Figgins office, NOW!" The coach shouted

"Suspended!" Burt shouted "You got suspended!" Blaine stayed quiet and sunk down in the passenger seat. "I expected more from you. I'd expect that kind of behaviour Puck and Santana but not from you"

"He was asking for it" Blaine mumbled

"It doesn't mean you should go for it."

Blaine watched out the window as they passed the turning for the house. He was confused as to where they were going, but knowing Burt was in a bad mood he decided not to ask. Soon enough they pulled into the parking lot of McKinley. Burt told Blaine to stay put as he shut the door.

Blaine watched as Burt disappeared into the reception of the school, only to return moments later with Kurt trailing slowly behind him. As they got closer he noticed Kurt had an ice pack held against the side of his face. Kurt stopped at the passenger side door, where Blaine was sitting. He looked surprised at first and then proceeded to climb into the back of the car.

"That's a nasty shiner you got there" Kurt said "Walk into a door, posh boy?"

"I got punched" Blaine corrected "after I punched him"

"oooh posh boy fight, wish I could have seen that"

"I'll be sure to invite you next time" Blaine said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please do" Kurt countered equally as sarcastic.

Both boys were quite the rest of the way back to the house, Burt trying to make conversation most of the way before giving up.

Blaine had expected to be dragged straight to the main office the moment he stepped through the door but he was surprised when Emma appeared with a first aid kit leading him and Kurt into the kitchen so she could tend to their wounds, which mainly consisted of lots of cleaning up blood and not actually patching any cuts up.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was currently on his phone, something about Kurt never sat right with Blaine. They'd known each other since they were both 8 and Kurt always acted like he hated Blaine, even before Kurt turned into what Puck called a skank, he had always been snarky and sarcastic and his attitude never really changed. He watched Kurt get up and leave the kitchen and head towards the lounge. Blaine decided to leave to at this point and head upstairs to his room.


End file.
